This invention relates to an aquatic body board with enhanced maneuverability, speed and comfort. The top surface of the aquatic body board has a concave valley extending along the length of the board which is preferably sloped downwardly toward the trailing end. The bottom surface of the aquatic body board has at least one concave channel to aid stability and reduce friction with the water. Also provided on the bottom surface of the aquatic body board is at least one fin. The at least one fin stabilizes the board laterally and positively affects turning maneuvers. The front end of the aquatic body board has an upturned nose for maneuvering over rough seas and avoiding deadheading.
The aquatic body board preferably has a central elongated section and two shoulder sections. The central elongated section extends from the leading end to the trailing end and is generally flat with an uplifted nose segment proximate the leading end. The nose segment has a front end and a back end, and it tapers in width from the back end to the front end. The top surface has a valley extending longitudinally from the nose segment to the trailing end. The trailing end of the central elongated section has a rear edge comprising at least one inward curve. The two shoulder sections extend laterally from each side of the central elongated section from the nose segment to the trailing end with each of the two shoulder sections forming an extended tail at the trailing end.
Previous aquatic body boards were slow, and lacked maneuverability and comfort. To alleviate these problems, and others which will become apparent from the disclosure which follows, the present invention conveniently provides a concave valley for the user to rest on while providing a tapered nose to allow the user to more easily paddle. Paddling is further enhanced by removing the leash from the user's wrist and providing a leg leash with attached to the board near the stern. An inwardly curved trailing end allows the user to kick freely while in a resting position on the board.